


[Podfic] like gold fall the leaves in the wind

by Chantress



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fandom Trumps Hate, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-War of the Ring, The Choice of Luthien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: What a strange thing it was, the anathema of a deathless creature dying.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Podfic] like gold fall the leaves in the wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [like gold fall the leaves in the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514828) by [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir). 



> Recorded for elrohir for Fandom Trumps Hate 2020. <3

**Title:** like gold fall the leaves in the wind  
**Author:** elrohir  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Lord of the Rings  
**Pairing:** Aragorn/Arwen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:13:07, mp3  
**Warnings:** canonical character death

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bnk4d3el4ncs0av/like_gold_fall_the_leaves_in_the_wind.mp3/file)


End file.
